With the development of science and technology, various terminals, especially mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers, have been more and more frequently used in people's work, study, daily communication and so on.
In order to facilitate the reading and viewing of a user, the screen of the mobile device is getting larger and larger.
However, when the screen of the mobile device is relatively large, the one-handed operation performed by the user becomes more and more inconvenient.
For example, when the user holds a mobile device in his right hand and needs to operate at the upper left of the screen, it is hard for him to click with the right hand. If clicking with a single palm, the user may erroneously operate.